This invention relates to a debris removing apparatus and particularly relates to an earth working apparatus for picking up windrows of loose material on a ground surface, such as a road surface.
When pavements such as roads, airports, industrial hardstandings, and the like, are constructed out of gravel, crushed rock, or other quarry products, graders are used to trim each layer to the required level, shape and texture.
Any surplus material is cut off by the grader and left in windrows, that is, rows of loose material sitting on top of the finished surface.
Currently, the task of removing this material is performed by either small elevating scrapers, or by front-end loaders. Neither of these existing machines are efficient since they spread and spill the loose material, necessitating the expensive and tedious repetition of the grading and grade checking operations. Also, as scrapers and front-end loaders are primarily designed for other tasks, these machines often cut and damage the finished surface which can change the level, shape and texture of the surface.
I have therefore designed an apparatus which can pick up loose debris such as the windrows of loose material on a ground surface and which can eliminate, or at least reduce, the disadvantages found with the use of scrapers and front-end loaders.
My apparatus can be used in other applications as well, such as for general removal of loose debris on a factory floor or other ground surface.